X5817: Director's Cut
by Bethica
Summary: It's about the mutant X5 named Liz. This explains how she is a mutant and also new evil submerge soon after the Familiar Defeat


X5-817: Director's Cut

Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and FOX Network. I own nothing from them. I own certain characters, because they are needed for this story.

A/N: Those who do not like "Beth/Liz" series. Too bad. This fanfic will tie in the knots of my mutated character Liz, thanks to the help of my boyfriend that filled in the missing pieces.

**Lydecker's log #: September 2002 -**_ Rumors stated 452's mother has been recently pregnant. We kept her in a full lock down in isolation, at a state mental institution and nobody would assume she is just crazy._

**Lydecker's log #2: December 2002 –** _The rumors are true. I need the mother, someone is telling me that some scientist in the DNA lab thought they saw someone taking a DNA sample of 452's DNA and leaving._

_Impossible. The scientist or whoever would have been shot by now. The soldiers would of search all scientists before leaving the facility. _

**Lydecker's log #3: May 2003 – **_For months, while I had plain clothes officers working at the mental institution, the mother was close watch. Especially for any sorts of behavior or she will try to run again._

_She is hiding something or she knows something about her unborn child. Whatever the case maybe, it belongs to the government or anything Manticore related._

**Lydecker's log #4: May of 2003 (finale log) –**_ Today we brought the mother in. She sounded furious. I knew in her eyes, she hated for me, taking 'her' child away from her. But, she knows something, but I was too more concerned for 'my' soldier to be born. I wonder if deep down, she wanted this child to be born here, for what purpose and why?_

000

Lydecker exited his logs he written into his personal file. He picks up 817's assay. Seems normal, but he wonders if this newborn is actually a transgenic. Her blood type is transgenic material, she has a barcode, but at this early stage it's hard to tell.

He needs more time. He needs to study her DNA, but one of the scientists does know that she did saw someone taking a small sample of 452's DNA and then later added to this test tube.

She was killed of course for not stopping the intruder. But he wishes he didn't shoot her. She might have known something, before later discovering a plain clothes officer found out the mother just got recently pregnant.

The blonde hair Lieutenant, sits back on his chair. He thinks of going to the mental institution and question the faculty if they have video cameras of people leaving in and out of building. He needs to know who got her pregnant.

No one can get an automatic transgenic without the help of vitamins and minerals the mother would need. Also the newborn transgenic can't be 453 or a clone to 452. Her DNA is different, but how is it possible to add 452's DNA into someone and getting a different result.

This questions him. A question that would stump him; he can order many smart scientists and figure out how to get the result of that. No one would get the answer.

Unless, he speaks to the mother hands on. Someone should at least know who entered her room. Lydecker rose from his chair and he picks up the walkie-talkie. "Wright, keep on guard on the X5s, especially the little one."

"All right sir!" the guard said on the other line.

That's another question he must figure out. 817 should not be an X5. She should be an X6. Unless something was changed while she was growing inside of her mother or the unknown father might of played an unknown factor.

001

At the mental institution, the young mother sits in her room, writing. She looks relieved that she gave birth to her second daughter at Manticore, but, she would want them both, like any other parent would want.

She finishes writing up her thoughts and ideas. As she did that, she heard a knock on her door. She scrambles to hide the piece of paper. She then quickly stuffs it between the two mattresses.

Lydecker opens the door, with a guard at his side. "Hello." He said to her.

"Bastard!" she yelled. She takes a seat at her chair. She would love to bash his skull against the wall, but she wonders what he can force the men to do to her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He looks at the guard, dressed in white. "This won't take long."

The man leaves, closing the door. He looks at the young woman. He knows she hates him, he can't complain.

"What do you want? Are you happy that I reported to have my child to be born there!" she yelled.

_That was her who made that call?_ He thought to himself. That gives him something, she is telling him unanswered questions that have been boggling him since 2002 and the day 817 was born.

"I just need to know few things. Especially why would you want to have your second child born at Manticore? I thought you would give the offspring to your parents or something by now."

"I figured you would keep her safe," she finally gives in. "But I fear you might treat her as a lab rat."

_Keep her safe? Is this why she called Manticore? Or she is protecting her in some form._

"I can't say any more. It would be best that she is in your care." She goes over to her bed and she sits down. "The first child, I still care about, but I care about both." She looks into his eyes. "Keep the young one safe. You will realize it when the day comes."

_It must be the father! He is probably after the child. I wish she would give the name to me. I can't ask more, she is all ready in distraught and I don't want her upset or more worried about the child._

_Even though I'm hard on all mothers and the transgenic offspring, but 817 is my deep concern. She knows something, but she fears for her life for speaking anything more. I need the mother alive. She might tell me more in time._

"Thank you. I will be leaving." He knocks on the door. "I'm ready to leave." The guard opens the door and escorted Lydecker out of the room.

"_Don't lose her, Jack will find her. She will be in great peril if he does._" She said softly to herself, while praying.


End file.
